The Beating of my heart
by Depressed Cheeto
Summary: -WARNING: REALLY OLD WRITING DON'T READ EVERYTHING IZ CRAPPY- This is the story of a young She-Cat named BirchTail and her crush on a Tom named Cedarfur. Read on to see how their story unravels. -I'M CANCELLING THIS FIC IT'Z DONE FOR GOOD-
1. Chp: 1 The Dream

_**Darkness. Helplessness.**_

BirchTail found herself struggling for breath in and endless abyss until it had completely engulfed her.

As BirchTail woke to a ray of sunlight filtering through a crack in the roof she was panting heavily however she pushed her dream to the back of her mind.

She padded out of the warriors den and arched her back in a long and satisfying stretch. Then began licking her paw and drawing it over her ear smoothly. A warm ray on sunlight gleamed on her glossy pelt.

Once she was finished thouroughly grooming, BirchTail padded over to the group of cats that were huddled around the deputy waiting to be assigned their tasks for the day. BirchTail signed and muttered to herself " _Just another ordinary day in ThunderClan"_

 _ **Little did she know about what would happen that day.**_


	2. Chp: 2 Assigned to a patrol

As the deputy- StoneFoot finally managed to make himself heard and began to assign the duties for everyone BirchTail heard a friendly meow from behind her. "Hey BirchTail, We're in the same hunting patrol!"

As Birch Tail turned she saw CedarFur smiling at her. "Come on sleepyhead were waiting for you." Birch Tail felt embarrassment flood her from ears to tail-tip and she found herself at a loss for words and just awkwardly staring at the muscular Tom.

In response he smiled warmly at her; Birch Tail felt like she could stand there forever. However the wonderful moment didn't last long and Birch Tail heard her sister Dawn Breeze padding towards her. "So, you two gonna' stand there all day or are we going to hunt?" She meowed mischievously.

"O-Of course" Birch Tail shyly stuttered. Dawn Breeze took the lead, followed by Grass Whisker and Birch Tail as Cedar Fur brought up the rear.


	3. Chp: 3 Nosy DawnBreeze

As the hunting patrol made their way out of the thorn tunnel Dawn Breeze took an abrupt stop and turned around around to face the others. "I think we should split up" she suggested. And before Birch Tail could add a word Dawn Breeze was already dividing the cats into two groups. Dawn Breeze would be paired up with Birch Tail and the two toms Cedar Fur and Grass Whisker would hunt together.

"We'll take the lake" Dawn Breeze meowed.

"Alright we'll go to the abandoned twoleg nest then" Grass Whisker replied

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two sisters made their way down to the lake; ears pricked for the slightest sign of prey, Dawn Breeze suddenly blurted out; "You like Cedar Fur right?"

Birch Tail was caught off guard by the question and she quickly felt herself growing hot and looked down at her paws, not meeting her sister's gaze. "I knew it!" Dawn Breeze exclaimed. "Is it that obvious?" Birch Tail meowed worriedly. "Well yeah, you looking like a swooning owl whenever you're near him, also you can hardly speak and I've seen you looking at him from across the camp~...|Dawn Breeze leaned in and whispered| you also only eat the prey HE hunted" Dawn Breeze giggled.

Birch Tail began to panic " _PLEASE_ don't tell him! She begged. Dawn Breeze nudged her playfully and snorted "course I won't but you'll have to do it eventually" She teased.

Desperate to change the subject Birch Tail meowed challengingly "whoever catches more prey can tell the other what to do for three sunrises". "Deal!" Dawn Breeze meowed before dashing off.


	4. Chp: 4 Trying to impress CedarFur

As Birch Tail padded down the shore to the lake, ears and nose alert for prey she picked up two scents; WaterVole and *gasp her heart skipped a beat Cedar Fur! Then an idea popped into her head. She would impress Cedar Fur by catching the WaterVole!

Soon she spotted the rodent scuffling around some wooden debris. The stupid thing wasn't facing her. _"Perfect..."_ she thought to herself. So Birch Tail stalked it ever so lightly and soon she was closing the gap between them. She also noticed Cedar Fur from the corner of her eye, he seemed to be watching her. _"I HAVE to get this catch!"_ She thought to herself determinedly.

Then taking one more paw-step was when it happened. Her paw had skidded on a loose pebble, causing the Vole to scurry away and only then did Birch Tail notice how steep the plunge to the lake was. She felt the ground disappear from beneath her. all she could manage was a startled cry followed by a terrified yell from Cedar Fur "BIRCH TAIL!" The wind whipped her face as she fell down, down, down the lake growing vastly in size. Then a painful 'thump' as she hit the surface of the lake. The breath driven from her, all that managed to escape her was a squeal of pain.

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chp: 5 Saved by her Love

As Birch Tail sunk deeper and deeper into the dark water everything began to look more blurry, she tried to swim, but her muscles ached and her lungs yowled for air. _"No! |She thought desperately.| not like this! I CAN'T die like this!"_ But her energy was quickly ebbing away and her eyes slowly closed. The lake had engulfed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birch Tail woke to the feeling of a tongue licking her vigorously, as well as brief whimpers in-between licks. She was shivering from the cold but a warm body was pressed close beside her. As she lifted her head tiredly she met Cedar Furs warm Amber gaze.

"Thank StarClan you're okay!" strong feelings of relief washed off of him in waves. "What happened?" Birch Tail meowed wearily. "You were hunting a vole and then you tripped on a pebble and fell into the lake...oh Birch Tail! I thought I lost you!" He whimpered and Birch Tail gazed into his eyes they were full of concern and relief but she noticed something else spark in them, only for a second.

Her memories flooded back and soon, she felt herself growing hot underneath her pelt even though she was shivering."T-t-thank you so much for saving me" she managed to stutter, her teeth chattering.

"You're freezing!" He meowed while curling around her more tightly and pressing closer to her to keep her warm. Birch Tails heart was beating so fast and loudly she was convinced that Cedar fur could hear it. "He's so-so soft and warm..." she thought while pressing closer to him as well.

She couldn't help it; a purr escaped from deep in her throat. She realized this too late, and they both looked at each other in embarrassment. "Can you walk?" He asked shyly. "I-I-I think so." She stuttered. "You can lean on my shoulder if you like..." he whisper. Birch Tail was glad for his support. As they padded back to camp Birch Tail was leaning heavily on his sturdy shoulder.

She still couldn't process what had just happened.


	6. Chp: 6 Cared for by CedarFur

As they both padded into camp, all the eyes turned on her and everyone started throwing countless question of what happened to her. Birch Tail was exhausted and she didn't feel like answering any of them.

"Come on I'll take you to Cloud Leaf" Cedar Fur meowed kindly. Birch Tail nodded.

As they pushed past the bramble screen and into the medicine den, Cloud Leaf padded over to them. "What happened here?" He meowed curiously. "She fell into the lake while hunting, I managed to get her out but she's still cold." Cedar Fur finished. "Very well, Cloud Leaf meowed while he checked her. Then he looked up. No damage done she just needs to get warm and some rest."he meowed as he stepped away.

"You can lay in that nest I'll get you some poppy seeds to help you sleep." Cloud Leaf meowed as he went to his storage cleft. Cedar Fur licked Birch Tail's head gently "I'll go and get you some fresh-kill." He meowed before padding out of the medicine den. Birch Tail was breathless.

Then Cedar Fur returned shortly with a fat squirrel in his jaws. He dropped it in front of her. "It's HUGE I don't think I can eat the whole thing!" She joked. But Cedar Fur looked down began fidgeting with his paws and he looked slightly embarrassed. 'Oh no! Did I tease him too much?' She thought worriedly. "I-I thought we could share..." he whispered shyly. Birch Tail's heart soared "of course we can" she purred happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they had finished their squirrel, Cloud Leaf had come back and given Birch Tail some poppy seeds. Then he had gone back to sort out some more herbs. "Thanks for everything Cedar Fur," she looked up and met his brilliant amber gaze, and soon she was lost in his eyes.

A strong breeze made its way into the den and Birch Tail fluffed out her fur as she shivered. "Here" he meowed shyly as he climbed into the nest beside her and began grooming her soft fur. His smooth rhythmic licks soon lulled her to sleep.


	7. Chp: 7 DawnBreeze's Taunting

ppsst...PPPPPSSSSSSSTTTT!" Birch Tail woke up to excessive whispering coming from the entrance of the medicine den. As she slowly opened her eyes she became aware of Cedar Furs tail resting on her back. _'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps'_ she thought affectionately. Birch Tail seemed to be captivated into watching the gentle rising and falling of his chest.

However she was snapped back to reality by the whispering again. She reluctantly Climbed out of the nest careful as to not disturb Cedar Fur, Birch Tail silently padded out of the den only to find Dawn Breeze crouched at the entrance. "Took ya long enough" she meowed grudgingly however her annoyance didn't last long and her eyes began to sparkle with mischief. "Sooooo how was your night with Cedar Fur" she purred teasingly. Birch Tail was aware of her pelt burning. "Be quiet!" She hissed. Dawn Breeze giggled.

"So did you wake me up to tease me or is there something else going on?" Birch Tail glanced longingly at the nest and Cedar Fur. "I wanted to see how you were doing, word spreads fast here at camp...so what exactly happened?" As Birch Tail finished briefly explaining about her lunge into the lake, she looked expectantly at Dawn Breeze waiting for the sure to come comment.

And the inevitable Dawn Breeze nudged her "looks like he really cares about you huh?" She meowed. "Y-you think so?" Birch Tail mewed hopefully. Dawn Breeze lifted a paw in response "I won't interfere any further." She purred "now go on back" she teased.

As Birch Tail made herself comfortable in the nest she could hear Cedar Fur softly murmuring in his sleep."get back you ShadowClan flea-bags!" He then muttered something inaudible. Birch Tail stiffled a purr and gingerly laid her tail on his flank.


	8. Chp: 8 BirchTail's Jealousy

When Birch Tail slowly opened her eyes, she noticed that Cedar Fur wasn't there. As she tried to swallow her disappointment she stretched until her limbs shook. Then lazily lapped at her beige pelt.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she crawled out of the nest, she saw Cloud Leaf padding over to her. "Can I go back to my warrior duties?" She asked eagerly; she didn't want to spend the whole day cooped up in camp. "Of course you can just stay away from the lake." Cloud Leaf joked. "Thanks!" Birch Tail called over her shoulder as she pushed past the bramble screen and into the clearing.

"Oh Birch Tail, I see you're alright now. Do you mind joining the border patrol near WindClan's border?" Stone foot asked. "Of cour-" Birch Tail quickly cut herself off when she noticed Cedar Fur talking to the slender she-cat Clover Shine. Birch Tail's blood boiled. And she eyed them both suspiciously. Birch Tail noticed Clover Shine edge closer to Cedar Fur, and it took every tail-length of self-control Birch Tail had to keep her fur from bristling. Even if CedarFur hadn't noticed the gleam in CloverSine's eyes, Birch Tail shure did and the fact that CloverShine was spending time with CedarFur and that BirchTail might have competition did not make her happy at all.

As if Cedar Fur could feel Birch Tail's cold stare he turned his head and smiled at her from across the camp. Birch Tail huffed indignantly and turned around as she padded out of camp with the rest of the border patrol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Birch Tail placed the scent markers on ThunderClan's side of the border, her mind whirled with thoughts of CloverShine. "How DARE she?! The nerve!" She grumbled to herself. Se gasped _"Am I feeling JEALOUS?!"_ She thought suddenly. But she quickly pushed the thought aside.

When a sudden realization gripped her like a cold talon sinking into her belly. Cedar Fur wasn't hers, he had the right to speak to any she-cat. And as Birch Tail padded into camp head down and tail drooping, her heart felt heavy with sorrow. " _What if he chose Clover Shine instead of her?"_


	9. Chp: 9 BirchTail's Indignation

As Birch tail trudged into camp, she tried to block out all of the commotion going on around her in the clearing. As she sadly dragged herself to the fresh-kill pile, she chose the scrawniest vole in the pile and then went to sit by herself in a corner of the camp, under the shade of an over-hanging tree.

However Birch Tail didn't have an appetite but she knew she'd need her strength so forcing a half-hearted bite, she nearly chocked as she pushed herself to swallow the meager mouthful.

Almost instinctively she seemed to spot Cedar Fur proudly pad through the tunnel. He was carrying three plump mice by their tails. A small glimmer of hope sparked in her which was soon crushed when Clover Shine came in after him. She was holding her tail high and carrying a pheasant.

Birch Tail rolled her eyes and laid her head on her paws sighing sadly. _'But wait, where did Cedar Fur go?'_ Almost as if he had been summoned Birch Tail heard him pad up to her from behind. "Strange...you normally eat more than that!" He joked.

Birch Tail quickly got up and padded away ignoring him. She felt slightly guilty but what else could she do? He clearly liked Clover Shine better than her. Birch Tail couldn't resist glancing back quickly. Cedar Fur's gaze was clouded with confusion. And with that Birch Tail shuffled into the warriors den and curled up into a tight ball. After restless tossing and turning, Birch Tail sank into an uncomfortable sleep.


	10. Chp: 10 BirchTail's Misery

Birch Tail was quickly woken by Grass Whisker poking her side. "Hunting patrol." He meowed. Birch Tail nodded and stepped out of the warriors den. The hunting patrol was made up of Birch Tail, Grass Whisker, Dawn Breeze and Ice Pelt. "Great you brought her now let's go, were the last hunting patrol of the day so let's make it count!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So tell me what's wrong?" Dawn Breeze had fallen behind to match Birch Tail's pace."It's nothing okay! Just leave me alone!" BirchTail hissed as she sped off into the bushes.

When they had all made it back to camp, Birch Tail had caught a really fat Chaffinch. Cedar Fur padded over to her to congratulate Birch Tail on her catch, but before he could utter a word Birch Tail lifted her head and stalked off to drop her prey on the pile. She casted a swift glance back and saw utter confusion and hurt fill his expression.

The sky was beginning to get tainted by a few streaks of red as the sun slowly sank. Birch Tail sadly trudged into the warriors den. She had been avoiding Cedar Fur all day, and that really hurt her, but there was nothing else she thought she could do.

As Birch Tail tried to settle down and get comfortable she felt like her nest was full of thorns and needles. It came to a point that she couldn't take it anymore. She needed a place where she could be alone and think. _'Of course! She'd visit her favourite tree and look at the stars.'_ So she scanned the den, everyone was asleep. As she shuffled past all the sleeping warriors she nearly stepped on a tail by a mouse-whisker!

Once she had made it outside successfully a cool midnight breeze ruffled her fur, she enjoyed the feeling, then oh-so silently she sneaked out when the guards head was turned.


	11. Chp: 11 Whats in the bush!

As Birch Tail padded through the moonlit forest, everything was wonderful. For the first time in a while her head was clear. She followed the familiar trail to her favourite tree, the sky oak. It's bark was perfect for climbing, and the branches weren't too far apart. But best of all, it was so tall that it gave a great view of the beautiful night sky.

Birch Tail managed to climb it without so much effort due to lots of practice and when she settled down on her favourite branch she gazed at the stars breathlessly, they seemed to be brighter tonight. In fact they looked so large and glistened so brightly, thar Birch Tail felt like she would be able to grab them, if she could reach far enough.

Taking the risk and knowing how dumb this was Birch Tail outstretched a paw at the stars. When a cool breeze shuffled her fur. Normally she would have welcomed the feeling, but this time it had caught her at the wrong time. Birch Tail lost her balance, however she knew she wouldn't get badly injured. She knew her own clumsiness only too well and that's why she had chosen that specific branch. It wasn't too high up, you could still get a good view if the glittering stars and there was a bush at the bottom, just in case.

When she landed on the bush she felt relieved to only have gotten winded. As she tried to scramble out she tripped on a branch. _'It didn't feel like a branch...'_ she thought in confusion. _'Come to think if it, this bush feels soft...too soft.'_ She thought. "Weird. This bush feels strange..." she muttered

Birch Tail tensed when she heard muffled giggling coming from deeper inside. "W-w-who's there?" She stuttered shock edging her mew. "The great bush of course!" Purred a voice followed by more laughing. _'Wait...she recognized that voice...'_ "Cedar Fur?! What are you doing here?!" She gasped. "Get off of me so I can tell you." he chuckled.


	12. Chp: 12 The apology

As Birch Tail shuffled off of him quickly, she felt every hair burning on her pelt When Cedar Fur managed to get to his paws, Birch Tail cast one final glance to make sure that he was okay, then quickly turned around to scurry back to camp. When she felt a tail lying on her flank "Don't" His seriousness stopped her, and when she turned back around she saw pleading in his eyes.

Birch Tail sighed and sat back down curling her tail neatly over her paws. However she just couldn't manage to meet his gaze. "Please, w-what did I do to make you hate me?" His voice was so full of sorrow that Birch Tail stifled a shiver. "I-I-I... It's complicated…" she muttered. Cedar Fur firmly took a step forward, pleading clouding his gaze. "Then _PLEASE_ whatever I did, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for any of my actions that may have made you dislike me... could you please just-" Cedar Fur was cut off by Birch Tail placing her tail on his muzzle. "Don't worry about it." Birch Tail met his brilliant gaze, and his eyes sparkled with hope.

"I'm just glad to be here, with you now." Birch Tail meowed, her words were choked with emotion. "I'm glad to be here as well..."Then he gingerly took a step forward and curled his tail reassuringly around her. Birch Tail's heart felt like it would burst out of her chest.

When Cedar Fur's ear's pricked and he suddenly stiffened, causing Birch Tail to tense. "Get DOWN" He quickly meowed before pushing her enough to fall into the bush, but not get hurt. After making sure that she was well hidden he crawled under the bush beside her, so close that their pelts brushed. Birch Tail's heart beat so fast she felt like it pounce out of her chest right then and there. And it wasn't just beating on fear about whatever was approaching them, but it was also being fueled heavily by how close Cedar Fur was to her.


	13. Chp: 13 The Confession

Curiosity was overwhelming Birch Tail. _'What had he heard?'_ She pricked her ears but she couldn't hear or see anything. Then a few heartbeats later she heard some voices coming closer to them "Where IS it?" A voice complained. "Stop being a kit and shut up before someone hears us" There was an annoyed groan but no more complaining. Birch Tail tried to move farther back, but a thorn had scraped her back. Cedar Fur saw it happening, and before she could blow their cover by squealing he shoved his fluffy tail into her mouth.

Soon the voices had left and they shuffled out of the bush. Cedar Fur removed his tail from Birch Tail's mouth, and she spat out some russet fur. Birch Tail's heart was still racing but she managed to ask "Who were they?" "I'm not sure who they were or what they were doing on our territory, but... I-I wouldn't have let anything hurt you."

His eyes were like pools of liquid amber, and they shone brightly with...love. That was the unreadable emotion she saw in them countless times. Cedar Fur actually loved her, not CloverShine! Birch Tail thought it wouldn't be possible for her heart to beat any faster, and her pelt felt as if it were on fire.

Then she answered "I know you wouldn't let anything hurt me." Before gingerly taking a step forward. Her heart soared when Cedar Fur pressed his muzzle to hers, and soon they both began purring. "I love you Birch Tail. when you fell into the lake I realized how much you mean to me, and I swore to myself to never let you be in danger like that again." His eyes were full of love and determination.

"I've loved you since we've been warriors, you were just too mouse-brained to notice!" She joked. Then she meowed more seriously "I do love you Cedar Fur, and I know you'll always be there for me." Cedar Fur licked her cheek lovingly in return and meowed "always".

When an idea burst into her mind. "Follow me I want to show you something!" She meowed before she darted up the Sky Oak, Cedar Fur was on her heels. And soon they were perched on her favourite branch looking at the magnificent night sky. Cedar Fur was breathless. "Beautiful aren't they?" Birch Tail purred. but he soon returned his gaze to Birch Tail before meowing "None are more beautiful than you." Birch Tail felt herself growing hot with the compliment, however she couldn't find any words to say so she just shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his sturdy shoulder.

As they both admired the night sky, their tails began twining behind them. Birch Tail couldn't remember ever being happier than she was now. Cedar Fur was her's, and She was Cedar Fur's. Her wish had come true. _'Thank you StarClan'_ she silently thanked her warrior ancestors for letting Cedar Fur and her to cross paths, as she enjoyed the warmth of Cedar Fur's pelt


	14. Chp: 14 pre- finale BirchTail's Joy

As they both admired the sparkling stars, they seemed to be winking at them. BirchTail just wanted this perfect moment to last forever, but sleep had other plans. Soon her eyes began getting more groggy and she stifled a yawn. When she positioned her head more comfortably on CedarFur's muscular russet shoulder, then slowly closed her eyes. CedarFur noticed this and chuckled "I better get you off this branch before you fall off." "I-I'm fine really..." she murmured groggily.

"Come on!" CedarFur nudged her head softly. Then she got to her paws ungracefully. Cedar fur took the lead as they descended the large oak. Once they had made it to the bottom, BirchTail flopped on the ground in exhaustion. "Okay, so you definitely need to sleep and it's too dark to go back to camp..." CedarFur sounded as if he was talking to himself instead of BirchTail. "We could make a nest here..."BirchTail mumbled. "Okay, good idea here I'll set things up" he meowed before dashing inside the bush. He emerged a few moments later with a slight limp, He tried to hide this, but clearly BirchTail had noticed.

"Show me your paw." BirchTail meowed. "W-what paw?" CedarFur meowed nervously. BirchTail sighed and grabbed his injured paw swiftly from underneath him. While examining it. She found a long thorn stuck deeply in his pad with some grit surrounding it. "Come on let's go inside. It's pretty chilly out here." CedarFur nodded and they both shuffled their way in. CedarFur winced a few times in the process.

Once they were inside, BirchTail fought the urge to curl up into the mossy nest. Then she grabbed his paw gently and began licking the grit from his pad. She felt him growing intensely hot. BirchTail couldn't waste this opportunity. She suddenly looked up mischievously and licked his cheek seducingly. CedarFur's pelt was literally on fire. And his eyes grew to the size of an owl's. Then he smirked and pressed his nose to her's without warning. BirchTails pelt burned with the strentgh of a whole forest fire.

After a few heartbeats she took a step back and flopped on the ground. Her exhaustion now remembered. CedarFur then wrapped himself around her warmly and wrapped his tail around hers. He leaned in and his nose touched her ear, and whispered "I love you" before he rested his head on top of hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BirchTail woke to the feeling of a warm tongue stroking her head. "Morning." CedarFur meowed lovingly. BirchTail purred and pressed her muzzle to his. "I wish we could stay here forever, but we have to go back to camp. He sighed. "Not looking like that you won't!" She joked before grooming his untidy fur. Once she was done he did the same for her. 

As they made their way through the gorse tunnel, (their tails were twined) DawnBreeze ran full- pelt towards them. "WHERE WERE YOU?!" She exclaimed. When she noticed their tails. Her worried face soon turned into mischievous smirk. "Oh I see" she purred. Before booming to the now growing crowd surrounding them, "BirchTail and CedarFur are mates!" BirchTail smacked her playfully. When a speeding mass of fur burst out of the warrior's den

"Ooooooooh myyyyy StarClan!" CloverShine yowled lashing her tail "They're mates?" She hissed "He was MINE! Then BirchTail went and ruined everything for me!" her voice was drowned by all of the cheerful congratulations from their other clanmates. However BirchTail couldn't ignore the fury in her eyes.


	15. Chp: 15 FINALE Section1 Expecting Kits

_**Warning: It's WAY too long but... here ya go! {I hope you guys enjoy 3}**_

7 sunrises later...(a week)

The forest sparkled, leaves rustled, mice scurried around, and birds sang their enchanting songs. That morning was perfect for the hunting Cedar Fur and Birch Tail had decided to do. Birch Tail had caught a squirrel and Cedar Fur had caught two plump mice so far.

As they both padded through the gleaming forest alert for prey, Cedar Fur pricked his ears and pointed to a squirrel in a low branch with his tail-tip. Birch Tail nodded and they placed themselves in the correct position. The plan would be for Birch Tail to scare it at the right moment, causing the squirrel to jump off the tree right into Cedar Fur's waiting paws.

As Birch Tail scrambled up the tree, she was surprised to see that the squirrel hadn't heard her racket. Birch Tail slowly crouched closer to it. She quickly looked down to see if Cedar Fur was in position, but that heartbeat had been enough for her to misplace her paw, causing her to slip and fall down.

Cedar Fur quickly jumped to the spot where she would land, she tumbled on top of him. he had broken her fall, but it wasn't enough to stop the momentum. The both rolled and rolled entangled in each other's legs.

When they crashed into a bush. Leaves showered down on top of them as they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Cedar Fur POV

Cedar Fur looked at Birch Tail as the leaves rained down on them. He couldn't help but burst out laughing at her leaf-covered face. As the both tried to get back up, they stumbled back down, noticing how their legs were all tangled up. Cedar Fur chuckled. After many attempts to get untangled, Cedar Fur finally managed to stand up. He then helped Birch Tail to get up as well.

Cedar Fur then looked around to try and figure out where they were. The bush looked kind of familiar. He parted his jaws to taste the air for any recognizable scents only to notice a stale scent of him and Birch Tail. "This must have been the bush we stayed at a few sunrises ago." He meowed. He felt Birch Tail's pelt burn at the mention of that night.

However there was another scent there as well. He scented something familiar, but what? It was as if it lived with him but was a stranger. It wasn't the damp scent of the forest, it wasn't the sweet scent of Birch tail, it wasn't the tempting smell of prey or fresh-kill, badger maybe? Fox? neither, He could recognize their stench anywhere.

Cedar Fur was brought back to reality by Birch Tail poking him lightly on the side "are you alright?" She meowed, a seriously concerned expression on her face. "Y-yeah I'm fine. We better get back to camp." Birch Tail nodded and they both went to dig up the prey they had caught earlier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Birch Tail POV

As they both padded into camp, their pelts brushing, Birch Tail was greeted by the usual threatening glare from Clover Shine. She shivered at the cold look she received.

Cedar Fur POV

Cedar Fur could feel Birch Tail tense and shiver beside him. He curiously followed her gaze until it landed on Clover Shine. He dropped the mice he was carrying and pressed closer to Birch Tail to comfort her, then he leaned in until his nose touched her ear and murmured soothingly "She'll get over it, don't let her bother you." "I-I hope so..." Birch Tail sighed as she buried her muzzle into his chest fur.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(After Cedar Fur and Birch Tail ate together)

Cedar Fur POV

During the whole morning Cedar Fur just couldn't seem to get the unreadable scent out of his head. It just kept on nagging at him from the back of his mind like a burr that was stuck in his pelt. He shook his head as if to clear it and decided it wouldn't hurt to inform Dew Star of this discovery.

As he climbed up the high ledge, he took a break at the entrance to catch his breath. After a few heart beats he meowed firmly "Dew Star?" He was soon answered by a voice deeper inside "Come in." As Cedar Fur padded into the dimly lit den he found Dew Star sitting on her nest, her green eyes expectant. "Very well, what has happened." She questioned.

"Well when I was out hunting earlier this morning, I came across this suspicious scent near the sky oak." He stopped before continuing "I think we have to do something about it" he finished

Dew Star rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently before meowing "Surely you have just mistaken something else... try to get more rest Cedar Fur." She spoke in a dismissive tone.

Though Cedar Fur wanted to keep insisting he dipped his head "thank you for your time." He tried to make his voice sound as convincing as possible to hide his anger. As Cedar Fur descended the high ledge, his mind was whirling with dissatisfaction. 'How could she not believe him! He wasn't a kit he could tell different scents apart!' "Well if she isn't going to do anything about it I'll just have to investigate myself. He thought determinedly.

Birch Tail POV

After Birch Tail had shared that pheasant with Cedar Fur it had occured to her to bring something to Cloud Leaf. She inspected the pile and chose a mouse. She then made her way towards the medicine den. Once inside she was welcomed by a warm meow from Cloud Leaf. "I hope that's for me!" He purred. Birch Tail smiled and laid the mouse down. Soon Cloud Leaf had finished it in a few hungry bites. He thanked her afterwards.

"Fallen recently? He chuckled you know you're my most common visitor. You're the clumsiest cat I know!" He joked. Birch Tail couldn't help smiling at his light-hearted teasing. "Well I did fall off a tree earlier this morning, but I'm fine really." She remarked. "Well it wouldn't hurt for me to check ya' now would it." He mowed before he began his usual inspection.

After a few heartbeats Birch Tail heard a gasp. She turned her head in his direction worriedly, but she was surprised to find excitement instead of worry or concern sparkling in his eyes. "W-what is it?!" She mewed in concern. "Birch Tail I have great news... you're you're expecting kits!" He purred happily.


End file.
